


throw the stone, Maurice

by Fuckingstalememe



Series: Meme Prompt Series [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Jenna is better than everyone, Josh is hot, Just a fluffy oneshot, Kind of based on that interview, M/M, Mostly based on a meme, Tyler is the ultimate Meme Kween™, but we already knew that, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: “Looking for someone to run off to a series of small, interconnected caves with me and be cave neighbors. We can make our own cave memes and not have to deal with society.” Jenna read his brand new tinder profile aloud before rolling her eyes and setting the phone back down. Going back to her brownie batter she questioned him “Really? Tyler, you are looking for a serious adult relationship, are you not? Or are you just trying to mess around? I mean come on after Nick dumped you,” Tyler made a face at the mention of his ex. “You said you were over dating childish men! Doesn’t that involve making a serious tinder profile?





	throw the stone, Maurice

**Author's Note:**

> hey im having a hard time atm but i worked really hard on this so hopefully you like it. also, i have no clue how tinder works and all my friends that are on dating apps can never know about my AO3 so sorry for any mistakes. also my Grammarly was acting up so blame that for any grammatical and spelling mistakes

Tyler Joseph was sat at his and his roommate, Jenna’s (no hetero) breakfast bar typing out a new tinder bio on his phone at three am. Of course, Jenna was there too, but she wasn’t paying any attention to Tyler because it was 3 am and she was in baking mode. It was calm. Soothing music poured from the bluetooth speaker Jenna had placed in one of the cabinets over the breakfast bar and it had finally warmed up enough for them to have their windows open, letting in the smell of rain that was slowly approaching Columbus from up near the lakes. A normal night in the Joseph-Black household. “Alright, how does this sound, Jen.” Tyler placed his phone in front of Jenna’s mixer for her to see, tugging the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands. Jenna wiped the batter on her hands on her sleep shorts before gently picking up the boy’s phone. “Looking for someone to run off to a series of small, interconnected caves with me and be cave neighbors. We can make our own cave memes and not have to deal with society.” Jenna read his brand new tinder profile aloud before rolling her eyes and setting the phone back down. Going back to her brownie batter she questioned him “Really? Tyler, you are looking for a serious adult relationship, are you not? Or are you just trying to mess around? I mean come on after Nick dumped you,” Tyler made a face at the mention of his ex. “You said you were over dating childish men! Doesn’t that involve making a serious tinder profile? I guess not, since you just quoted nearly an entire meme. Come on I thought you were a writer. There's nothing in here about you. You're only going to get hookups.” Jenna reached to grab the phone again, but lucky for Tyler she was unsuccessful as he tugged it out of her grasp as swiftly as he had put it there. “Oh Hunty, no one goes on TINDER for an adult relationship. I mean I did say I was over DATING childish men. Plus even if I wasn't, is this, not perfect seeing as I am the ultimate Meme Queen trademark? I am going to get so many matches with this. Mark my words.” He swiped some of her brownie batter as he got up to go to bed. “Goodnight, Jenna, Love you!” she smacked his head before bending down to put the brownies in the oven. “Goodnight Ty, CHANGE THAT BIO!” 

Four days later.

“How the HECK, pardon my french, can I only have hook up messages? I am a catch. Jenna, Smash or pass?” Tyler presented his face to the blonde only for her to shove it away. “Oh young Tyler, I have seen your profile. Now tell me, which guy are you again?” she shoved her phone in his face, a screenshot of his profile pulled up. “Tyler, my dear, dear best friend.” She took a deep breath and turned to face the brunette sat on her bed. “You cannot have half of your pictures be group shots!” She flung her hands around as she spoke, getting worked up about the topic, her face getting red. “That's like rule number one! I mean it’s not like you don’t have PLENTY of great photos of you at your disposal. Remember that photoshoot you did with Mark a couple weeks ago? Those pictures looked so good AND it was just you. Why did you have to choose these, I mean, Tyler come on, buddy, you should be better at this! Don’t even get me started on that picture of you and Nick. Jesus Christ Tyjo,” She rubbed at her face, pulling some of her long hair out of its confines in the bun atop her head. “You cannot have a picture of you and your ex as one of the pictures! How many times did you say you were over him? And yet here he is on your freaking TINDER profile as if he hasn’t personally been INSIDE YOUR ASSHOLE!” Jenna ranted at the boy as she paced around her bedroom. Tyler was left to just sit there on her bed and listen to her. “I mean did you really not think I’d find out!” She took a deep breath and picked up her fancy metal water bottle and took a soothing drink. Tyler sighed and threw himself back onto her bed. “How DID you find out Jenna? Did you make a fake profile just to spy on mine, or, or did you have one of your minions find it for you? Was it B, cause if you made him get tinder again you are going to destroy his relationship. Don’tcha remember what happened the last time we made him get a dating app. I mean he did find his current girlfriend but before that he was a mess, addicted with just finding people to get laid.” Tyler said with a laugh, attempting to distract the girl from her onslaught of hate on his perfectly fine tinder profile. But of course Jenna caught on. “Tyler Robert Joseph do not try to change the subject on me. You were the one saying you weren’t going to use it for anything but hookups so don’t come into MY bedroom complaining about YOUR stupid profile only getting you hook up messages.” She looked very serious. If he was being honest Jenna scared Tyler a little sometimes. Okay, a lottle. Jenna could be a bitch. Yeah, it was for the sake Tyler’s love life but it was terrifying in the moment. “But Jenna, I was lying before.” Fortunately, Tyler knew that Jenna could not resist a pouting Tyler face and pulled all the stops. Puppy eyes and lip stuck out, gazing at her ikea bedspread while rolling just a little bit towards her. Really amping up the guilt. “I’m sorry Jenna.” He whined in a tiny voice. Her face softened as she looked at him. “Ugh fine but next time maybe put as much effort into your pictures as your bio, you spent like an hour on that stupid thing. Scooch over and I'll help you pick out some new pictures.” she pushed him to fall over and laid down next to him “And for God’s sake stop making that stupid face.” Tyler grinned as he cuddled up next to her. “So what were you saying about those photos of me Mark took?”

Across Town, four days earlier.

Joshua Dun was lying on the floor of his best friend's house completely regretting ever meeting Brendon Urie. “Come on dude, after Debby left you, you just stopped dating and that was like what 5 years ago?” Brendon nudged the boy on his floor with his toe before changing the channel to NCIS: Los Angeles. “It was 3 years ago, okay? And I told you I don’t need to date someone to make me happy. Especially not one I met online. No offense, Sarah.” he leaned up and glanced at the girl sitting on the chair across the room, scrolling through her phone and ignoring the two boys currently occupying her living room. “Nah, I totally get it. I was just looking for a quick hook up and I got stuck with 2 dogs and a shitty boyfriend.” She muttered and waved Josh off. “HEY! Shitty boyfriend?? Stuck with?? Who got you those two dogs as a housewarming gift?” Brendon tore his eyes away from the boy sprawled on his and his girlfriend’s floor to glare at her. “I wouldn’t say you failing to mention your two dogs until the day I moved in with you a housewarming gift but whatever makes you feel better, babe. Anyway, I got to get to work. Have fun and BE NICE TO JOSHUA, HE IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND!” she shouted at them. “He is not my only friend! What about Dallon? Zack? Jenna and Ty?” Sarah Scoffed as she put on her sunglasses. “Those are all my friends who just have to hang out with you cause I’m around. Josh actually cares about you.” She leaned over the couch and gave him a kiss before waving to Josh and heading out the door. “Anyway Josh, just try out tinder for me. I’ll even help you set it up.” Brendon jumped over the back the couch and went to his kitchen to grab a red bull for himself and the pink haired boy in his living room. “Uh, fine but I'm only doing this for you I'm not going to use it on my own, you know that right?” Josh hauled himself off of the floor and onto Brendon’s much more comfortable couch as he spoke. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Catch!” Brendon tossed him a red bull before picking up his laptop off the dog bed it had been laying on (Josh stopped questioning Brendon a long time ago) and opened it up to pick out some pictures of Josh. “You are going to love this app I swear. You will be addicted.” The pink haired boy simply rolled his eyes as he opened his phone to download the app. 

One Week Later

As much as he would hate to admit it, Josh had a slight tinder addiction. Not as much as Bren had gotten a couple years ago before he met Sarah, but man, Josh Dun was getting laid. It started out slow, he was getting a couple matches every so often. He HAD stuck to his word and only gone on when prompted by Brendon. But then his sister Abby had found out about it and insisted that he show her and next thing he knew he was lonely in bed and started swiping. He had decided to be semi-anonymous and not go by Josh on the app. Just so he could hook up with people not knowing his name. Now Josh got a lot of matches. He had standards but most people that he swiped right on were a match. He considered himself pretty attractive so he may have thrown in a shirtless pic or two. Okay, maybe most of his pictures were shirtless but whatever he had a great body. It looked especially great while he was drumming so of course there was a pic of that. But it wasn’t completely because of his body, he also threw in a couple pictures of him (sometimes shirtless) with his puppy, Jim. And if Jim wasn’t going to get swipes Josh didn’t know what would. And that was how he ended up sitting on his bed, addicted to tinder. Ignoring Brendon by going on the app. “So I told him to eat my entire left ass cheek and then I got kicked out of the store because I guess the people of home depot just don’t know how to flirt anymore. But Sarah and I hadn’t gotten our new fridge yet so we had to drive across town to the other Home Depot… Joshua, are you paying attention to me?” Brendon looked up at his friend only to notice that no, in fact, he was not paying attention to him. He was sitting there, tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he decided whether or not to swipe left or right on the newest picture of a girl in a bikini that had popped up on his screen. He’d slid up to read her bio when suddenly he was grabbed around the waist and hauled down on to the ground “WHat the fUCk, BRendon!” Josh screeched, dropping his phone the bed scrambling to gain purchase on his floral bedspread (what? flowers are punk rock!) before being tugged to the floor along with all of his bedding. “You weren’t paying attention to me,” Brendon said with a shrug. “That doesn’t mean you can just pull me off the fucking bed!”  
Brendon ignored him and grabbed Josh’s phone off of the carpet, making a mental note to remind josh to vacuum soon because ew. Luckily, the iPhone hadn’t turned off yet and “Joshua William Dun what is this? Are you on Tinder right now? Well, how many matches do you have? How many people have you hooked up with? Tell daddy everything.” At just that very moment Josh received a message. It was a boy he had matched with a week prior. Joh really liked this guy. Like more than just a hookup. Well okay, so he never hooked up when him but he told him his first name so. “OOOH, Joshy who is this? Oh shit, your phone died.”

 

Across town one week earlier. 

Tyler’s phone buzzed in his hands as he sat in the tub. He laid there in cold water covered in bubbles, one arm hanging out as he stared at the wall. He was wearing sunglasses. They looked like clout goggles. His phone buzzed in his hand. The arm stretched out of the tub, elbow hyperextended and cramping. He used his other hand to push his glasses on top of his head. Turning on his phone he read the notification. 1 new message on tinder. 

SpookyJimChristmas:  
The best-tasting dirt comes from Jamal's cave

Holy Toledo! Someone got Tyler’s joke. Someone got Tyler’s joke! The first person to get Tyler’s joke! And it was Abs guy too! His bio hadn’t said a name it just said “my names not Jim but my dog’s is”, so Tyler just called him Abs guy. Cause this dude had abs. Like a real god damn six-pack. Plus he was a drummer which is. Hot. and Tattoos. A full sleeve plus some more on the other arm. Tyler may or may not have spent a lot of time in that bath looking back on Abs guy’s pictures. He may have gotten little distracted. This guy was mad hot okay? Either way, he nearly dropped his phone into the depths of the bubbles when his phone buzzed with another notification.

SpookyJimChristmas  
Sorry I was just continuing on the meme you sent. Didn't want you to leave me on read.

Oh fuck. Tyler looked like a dick leaving him on read after abs guy sent him memes. He needed to fix this. 

Tylerrjo:  
Heck, I did not mean to leave you on read. I was busy being grateful, you're the first person to say something about my bio. I may have also been distracted looking at your pictures.

SpookyJimChristmas:  
How can anyone not mention that amazing meme? I love worm discos. 

Tylerrjo:  
What’s your name, abs guy?

SpookyJimChristmas:  
Wat

Tylerrjo:  
I mean, your name isn't in your bio,,,, and you have,,,, nice,,abs,,,

SpookyJimChristmas:  
Oh………….. Well, my name is Josh. Joshua William Dun 

Tylerrjo:  
Nice to meet you josh. I’m Tyler. Tyler Robert Joseph. Thus the 2 Rs and the Jo

One Week Later

Tylerrjo:  
So josh I know we’ve been talking for a little while and this is tinder and all but like do you want to go on like a date or something. I’ll pay cause you know it's a date and stuff. But yeah I cannot think of what else to say but I also don't know how to end this text so I'm just going to keep talking until I accidentally press send 

Tyler stood up, dropped his phone on the floor and walked out of his bedroom. He walked, arms at his side. “JENNA DO WE HAVE ANY ALCOHOL?” Tyler yelled up the stairs in the direction of Jenna’s bedroom here she was getting ready to go out. “TYLER WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING UP THE STAIRS? THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CAN HEAR YOU ARE THE NEIGHBORS GET UP HERE IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME!” Jenna yelled back. She scoffed, wrapping another section of hair around a curler as Tyler walked through her bedroom and into the bathroom. He shuffled over to her bathtub and threw his coat in before nestling down so she could only see the top of his head and the rims of is sunglasses. “Okay so what did you say?” Jenna slipped the last curler into place before getting out her makeup. “I asked if we had any alcohol but I remembered that I make bad decisions with boys when i'm drunk and I've done enough of that for one night.” Tyler sighed and watched Jenna start her makeup through the tinted lenses of his sunglasses. “ Wait did that boy you were going to talk to turn you down? Because if he did I will fight him. You guys were talking for a really long time. If you need me to beat him up just tell me. Sarah and I have been doing yoga and kickboxing lately I bet I could take him. What did you call him again, hot boy or whatever?” Jenna looked over at waving her contour brush around violently. Tyler laughed at her a little. Partly because of the idea of her trying to beat Josh up and partly at her contour which was only partially blended and made her look a little crazy. “I used to call him Abs guy cause he is buff as fuck and could beat anyone at a fight but no he didn’t turn me down because I came u here straight after I asked him because I shouldn’t have asked him. He doesn’t want to go on a date with me. I mean have you seen him? Josh is so hot like damnnnnnn and I'm just like meh. Like the dude has a dog and I still like him how could he ever say yes to a date with me.” Jenna froze. Dog, and abs, and, josh, fuck. “Tyler what is Josh’s last name?”   
“Its Dun, why?” Jenna threw her hands up in the air. How would Tyler be so dumb? “Tyler Robert Joseph do you not remember of Brendon’s best friend of almost 20 years? Josh is Brendon’s Josh!”

 

At that very moment across town.

 

Brendon turned Josh’s phone back on, now attached to the charger and read the notification. His eyes widened. Message from Tylerrjo. Tylerrjo. Where did hear that name before? Tylerrjo. OH FUCK TYLER R JOSEPH! “JOSH ARE YOU TALKING TO TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH?” Josh jumped from Brendon’s screams. “Yeah, why.” he pushed over Brendon to grab his phone to see what his friend was talking about. “TYLER JOSEPH IS LIKE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS THAT YOU NEVER SEE CAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS WORKING!” Brendon shook Josh as he tried to grab his phone. “Stop fricking yelling you are going to break my eardrums,” Josh said before opening up his home and pulling up tinder. “Dude I love Tyler joseph why didn’t you say you were fucking him?” Josh rolled his eyes as he laid back down waiting for the app to load with his shitty wifi. “Cause one we aren’t, we’re just messaging and two I had no idea you even knew him.” Josh stared at his much too excited friend before noticing the app had finally loaded. “Well, what did he say?”

Tylerrjo:  
So josh I know we’ve been talking for a little while and this is tinder and all but like do you want to go on like a date or something. I’ll pay cause you know it's a date and stuff. But yeah I cannot think of what else to say but I also don't know how to end this text so I'm just going to keep talking until I accidentally press send 

“Oh fuck dude what are you going to say. Keep in mind that while this dude is a great friend of mine and I care very deeply about him I have known you since childhood.” Brendon whispered from over Josh's shoulder. “Shut up, I know what I am going to say.”

SpookyJimChristmas:  
Of course I will Ty. On one condition though. You have to let me pay because I haven’t ever been on a date with someone I really like and not paid. 

 

Across town five minutes later.

Tyler finally went back to his room and picked up his phone. He took a deep breath.   
“HOLY FUCK JENNA HE SAID YES!!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be amazing also check out the other fic in this series i really like that one. ps the season 3 finale of sugar pine 7 is out and it is amazing


End file.
